


Centuries of Love

by CanadianMaple



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A couple multi chapter fics, Chicklets, Gum Hair, M/M, Mainly GumLee, One-shots mainly, colour draining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianMaple/pseuds/CanadianMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consisting mainly of GumLee one-shots, we will follow the many trails of Gumball and Marshall Lee's relationship, humerous and otherwise. There's won't be that much angst, mostly fluff. A small amount of non-specific smut, and that's about it. It's mostly stupid stuff like Gumball's hair getting stuck in strange places. [wink wink nudge nudge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to publish these one-shots ideas! Expect an irregular update schedule.

Gumball slowly opened his eyes, the deep violet of his ceiling greeting him. He felt Marshall's body shift as he pressed his face into his hair. Reaching a hand up to his scalp, he felt along Marshall's jaw. He frowned, puzzled. Usually his hair would be sticking to him like crazy. Then another irregularity occurred to him. Looking closely at his hand, he could see the skin had turned pure white. 

"Dear glob." He muttered to himself. Deftly sliding away from Marshall, he got out of his bed and walked over to his body length mirror, examining his sudden lack of colour. 

Turning his body around, and lifting up his nightshirt revealed his entire body had gone colourless. He shook his hair, the gum starting to come apart into more strand like pieces. 

"Interesting." He remarked. "It seems it's negated my candy body. But why?" He ran a hand through his hair, revelling in the strange new feeling. "This is definitely something to research." He said before turning to the bed, the tell tale rustling of Marshall waking up. Bleary eyed Marshall looked at him.

"Morning Bub-" He stopped and rubbed his eyes. "Did-Did I do that?" He asked, baffled by the candy princes new appearance. Gumball looked at him, a sarcastic look briefly crossing his face.

"No, it's a new side effect of water, of course you did it! Who else do I know that drinks shades of red?" Gumball said. Marshall cringed.

"Well, uh. You should be pink again in a couple hours...probably." The vampire said as he crawled out of bed. "I mean, it's not that noticeable?" He said, trying to pacify any possible anger. Gumball sighed before placed his hands onto his face. 

"How am I supposed to explain this." He mumbled into his hands. Marshall shrugged. "I'll just—cross that bridge when I get to it." Crossing his quarters to his massive bubblegum pink closet, he began to look for clothes. After choosing a long sleeved sweater and violet pants, he placed his crown on his not quite bubblegum hair, and left, Marshall Lee trailing behind him. 

"Good Day, your highness..." Peppermint Maid said before trailing off, staring in horror at the princes appearance. 

"Good morning, Pepper. Please disregard my current colour." He continued around the palace, taking care of his daily duties, such as chilling the chocolate deer and applying more powder to the donut citizens. By the end of the day, he had regained a fair amount of colour, his hair now pure bubblegum. 

"You seem more colourful now." Commented Marshall as Gumball retired back to his room at the end of the day. Gumball nodded and removed his clothing and putting on his night clothing. 

"Yes, I feel much more colourful." Marshall grinned before drawing him back into his lap. 

"That's good, because I'm feeling pretty hungry." Gumball rolled his eyes and smiled.

It wasn't his fault when Pepper glared at Marshall the next day.


End file.
